Lucky Socks
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Spin off of I Wish. While Kaylee's at Kira's house, Ronny's been left to care for her cat, Karly. But both the cat and the driver have a thing for Ronny's lucky socks. Karly gets her hands on the stinky socks sends Ronny on the biggest race of her life.


**A/N:** Spin off of _I Wish_.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Only Karly and Kaylee are mine. The rest are obviously not.

* * *

Ronny hated the damn cat who loved to sleep in her socks. And at this point in time, she hated the damn owner who had adopted the damn sock stealing cat.

Kaylee had left for Kira's the previous morning, and Ronny had been left in charge of her cat until she returned. She thought it was going to be easy. Put cat food in the bowl twice and make sure Karly didn't break anything. But as soon as Karly had taken off with her lucky socks, it was war.

"Hey, guys, have you seen a black and white cat, dressed for a wedding?" Ronny asked the other Rangers as she ran by the game room.

"You mean Karly?" Rose asked, lifting the book she was reading, revealing the small cat on her lap, sleeping. "She's right here."

"There's the dressed up demon," Ronny growled, picking up the cat and holding it up. "Where are my socks?"

Karly squirmed in her grasp, trying to escape the clutches of the evil driver. When Ronny didn't let go, the claws came out.

"OW!" Ronny yelled, accidentally dropping the cat, who took off as soon as her feet hit the ground. Ronny put her cut in her mouth before following the cat to the kitchen. "GET BACK HERE, YOU FURBALL!"

The other five Rangers and David all winced when they heard the clash of pots and pans, following by Ronny screaming _"OW!" _and Karly hissing.

"Ten bucks says Ronny comes out of this thing with no socks, and looking like she was attacked by a blender," Mack smirked, throwing a ten dollar bill on the table.

"I say she gets the socks, and is blender-fied," Rose said, giving her best friend a little credit.

"Nope, we have to side with Mack," the boys laughed, throwing in their share of money.

"Even you, Doc?" Rose asked, a little surprised the doctor would give Ronny so little credit. Even the tomboy, high speed sports driver could outsmart a cat... possibly.

"I saw Kaylee hide the socks this morning. She didn't have time to do the wash, so she put them somewhere Ronny wouldn't look for when she got back," David explained.

There was another crash from the kitchen, before the small kitten walked out, holding one of the socks in her mouth while the other one was stuck to the claws on her back, right paw.

"The soup pot?" Rose laughed, picking up Karly and freeing her from the sock, while pinching her nose to protect herself from the stench.

"Would you have looked in there?" David smirked. Rose shook her head no as she gave the second sock to Karly and put the black and white cat down, allowing the cat to run away with her favourite socks.

Not too long after Karly ran out, Ronny walked into the room, rubbing her head as she held the soup pot under her arm.

"Ow..." she groaned, sitting on the couch. "Damn cat."

"You okay?" Rose laughed, sitting next to Ronny and putting a hand on her back.

"As soon as I find that cat I will be," Ronny said, shoving the pot onto Rose's lap and taking off, out of the room in search for the cat.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Ronny called as she ran for the stairs.

She stood at the bottom and slowly looked up, examining each step thoughtfully, making sure the cat wasn't lying on any of them with the sock. It was only when her eyes reached the top, that she saw Karly, looking down at her with both socks in her mouth.

The look on Karly's face was menacing and threatening to Ronny. That look meant Karly planned on hiding the smelly socks in her secret stash in the vent, where no one, not even Kaylee could retrieve them.

Ronny slowly lifted her foot to the first step, watching Karly cautiously. The tuxedo cat glared at the yellow Ranger, her lips curling up and her nose wrinkling as Ronny approached her.

Ronny reached the last few steps and started reaching out to grab the socks, but Karly didn't move a muscle. She waited until Ronny's hand was close enough, but bringing out the claws and slashing at the girl.

"Fff..." Ronny cursed, pulling her hand back before jumping at the cat. Karly hissed and took off for their room.

Ronny landed face first on the last step, hitting her nose on the floor of the second story. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as the tomboy jumped up and ran after the cat.

"Get back here! Karly!" she called, tapping into her super speed slightly to catch up with the cat before she reached the vent.

"Aha!" Ronny cheered when she got a hand on her socks, but Karly refused to let go. She had gotten this far with the socks, and did not want to give up. "Let. Go!"

_Meow!_ Karly hissed, swiping at Ronny again with her claws. Ronny cursed under her breath as blood started dripping from her hand. She put that hand in her mouth, only to realise her nose was bleeding as well.

"Karly, look what you did!" Ronny groaned, closing the vent so Karly couldn't get inside, before letting go of her socks so she could look in the mirror. That's when she saw her face was scratched up from trying to grab the cat. Her nose was bleeding from the fall on the stairs and there was a bump on her hair line from where the pans had fallen on her head.

Her right eye was also starting to swell from earlier that afternoon, when Karly decided to annoy her by sticking her tail in her face. Ronny had tried to swat the tail away, but Karly panicked and jumped away, letting Ronny hit herself in her eye.

Her left cheek was also bruised from when Karly had pushed her food bowl back into the abyss called the kitchen cabinet. Ronny had tried to reach in to feed the cat, but Karly thought she was trying to steal the food bowl and jumped on her back to attack her. Ronny was holding on to the food bowl when Karly jumped on her back. She was taken by surprise and jumped slightly, hitting her cheek with the metal bowl.

When she looked down at her arms and hands, she saw nothing but torn skin and dried blood.

Ronny glared at her appearance in the mirror before letting out a long, deep growl. She slowly turned towards the cat and narrowed her eyes.

"You're the devil," she said.

Karly tilted her head to the side, and Ronny could have sworn she saw a smirk.

_Meow!_

"Oh, that is it!" Ronny yelled, diving for the cat. Karly jumped onto her bed to avoid the attack, causing Ronny to land on the ground. She skidded slightly, narrowly missing hitting the desk with her face. Unfortunately her shoulder wasn't so lucky. It had a direct hit with the leg of the desk, hitting it awkwardly and causing Ronny to yell in pain.

But her bad luck wasn't over with yet. As Ronny tried to get up, she hit the back on her head on the bottom of the desk, causing her to yell again.

_Meow!_

"Stop laughing at me!" Ronny frowned, rubbing the back of her head. "You have my lucky socks. That's the only reason why I look like I just walked out of a blender, and you don't have a scratch on you!"

_Meow!_

"No, it is not skills!" Ronny yelled, sitting cross leg on the floor and looking up at the cat, who was curled up on the bed, using the socks as a blanket for comfort.

_Meow!_

This time, her 'meow' didn't sound like Karly was mocking her. It sounded more like she was tired, and wanted to be left alone.

"Okay, let's compromise," Ronny smirked, reaching for one of the socks. "We split them. I get one, you get one."

Karly looked up at Ronny and glared as Ronny slowly pulled out a sock from under her.

"I'm only taking one," Ronny assured her. "You can keep the other one."

_Meow..._

"Thank you," Ronny smiled, kissing the cat's head and leaving the room so Karly could sleep. As she turned to the stairs, she slipped on Dax's "wife" car and stumbled down the stairs, nearly falling on her ass several times.

"Whoa!" Doc called, catching Ronny at the bottom, thankful he and the other Rangers decided to check up on her.

"Wow, Ron, what happened?" Will asked, noticing her beaten appearance.

"Don't ask," Ronny sighed. "All I know is, I got my sock back."

Rose smiled, taking the money from the boys as Mack looked at her curiously.

"Aren't they your _lucky_ socks?"

"Both together," Ronny explained. "I only have one, so I only have half my luck."

"Guys, I'm home!" Kaylee called from the front door. Karly heard her owner's voice and ran out of the bedroom and down to the front hall, jumping into Kaylee's arms and curling up, with her sock. "Ew, you stink... glad to have you back, kitty."

Kaylee cuddled with her cat as she walked to the stairs, finding her friends, and a beaten Ronny.

"What happened to your face?" she asked.

"She's the devil," Ronny stated, pointing to the black and white cat in her best friend's hands.

Karly opened her eyes and glared at Ronny, and the driver saw the invisible smirk once again.

"Evil cat!" Ronny yelled, lunging for the cat. Karly jumped out of Kaylee's arms and bolted for the kitchen, with Ronny right behind her.

There was a crash, a scream, a hiss and a few _"BANGS!" _before the Overdrive team and David turned to Kaylee.

"If our weekend was a TV show, that would be the theme song," Mack laughed.

"I'll get the hydrogen peroxide for her face," Kaylee groaned, turning to the bathroom for the first aid kit. "And maybe a few hundred bandaids... and maybe I should buy Karly a kitty bed... she might leave Ronny's socks alone if she has her own comfy place to sleep..."


End file.
